The Flour Fight Brothers
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: As the madness and chaos surrounds them due to S.H.I.E.L.D. falling and HYDRA coming out of the darkness Ward and Fitz decided they needed to do something to cheer up the rest of their teammates. So that's just what they attempted to do while being the ever adorable brothers they'd become in the process with a little harmless flour fight... (Part 2 of my Hug Me Brother! verse).


**Here's s'more brotherly FitzWard fluff where they act like adorable idiots together! ^_^ This can be viewed as a mini sequel to my Hug Me Brother! fic I wrote with them so feel free to read that first though it's not entirely necessary. All you really need to know from that fic is Ward was never HYDRA and officially declared Fitz as his little brother while they became adorable idiots together. Only this fic contains a teeny tiny bit of SkyeWard because why not ^.^ **

**Enjoy? :D Feel free to let me know what you think! It's just fluffy FitzWard fun I decided to continue and might again yet too because I think we need things like this right now after that last episode! xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**The Flour Fight Brothers**

"Explain to me again why I'm helping you to do this?" asked Ward with a sigh, as he walked into the kitchenette back on the Bus after Fitz.

"Because I'm your lil' bro and you love me" replied Fitz with a smile, as he started opening cupboard door after cupboard door and taking what he would need out of them along the way.

Ward simply remained silent and instead just sighed deeply to himself.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Fitz quite happily.

"You knew what?" asked Ward curiously.

"I knew you loved me" beamed Fitz in response.

"Come again?" asked Ward, as he folded his arms and quirked a brow at him.

"You didn't deny you loved me when I said that's the reason your helping me to do this!" answered Fitz with a smirk in his direction.

"I'm helping you because you somehow managed to convince me that this was a good idea and just what the rest of the team needs to cheer them all up with" muttered Ward.

"Because it will cheer everyone up. Chocolate cakes always do!" said Fitz, as he set all the ingredients for the cake they were going to bake out on the counter in front of him. "And you still love me."

"Whatever, Fitz" sighed Ward.

"Just say it for once, Ward" said Fitz, as he turned to face him with a smile. "There's no one around to hear you say it but me as we're the only ones on the Bus at the moment since the others are back on the Providence base with Agent Koenig."

"Yeah...no" said Ward, shaking his head. "I don't do the whole love thing. It's just not my style."

"Sure it isn't, Ward" said Fitz, rolling his eyes. "Telling Skye you loved her this morning and being overheard by everyone on the team really makes us all believe you don't do the whole love thing."

"Because that was different. Skye is my girlfriend and I do love her. I like telling her and hearing it back so sue me!" defended Ward.

"Skye makes you soft" snickered Fitz, as he pulled out a cook book and started flicking through the pages for the chocolate cake he wished to make.

"Skye is my weakness and I'm not afraid to admit that" said Ward, sticking out his tongue towards his friend. "You're just jealous she hears it from me and you don't."

"You know it's natural to tell your friends and family that you love them too and not just your girlfriend" mumbled Fitz.

"You aren't going to drop this are you?" asked Ward.

Fitz simply shrugged his shoulders in response.

Ward just rolled his eyes and sighed before he spoke again, albeit exceptionally quickly. "Iloveyouokaynowletsjustmoveon."

"Oh you did not just pull that whole talking fast thing on me!" said Fitz, as he folded his arms across his chest and glared at Ward.

"Oh but I did!" said Ward, as he too folded his arms across his chest and glared at Fitz.

"I barely understood you! What did you say?" grinned Fitz.

Ward narrowed his eyes. "I know you heard me. IsaidIloveyouokay?"

"One more time?" grinned Fitz, as he tilted his head towards Ward with his hand behind his ear as a prompt.

"Why do I give in to you and your childish ways?!" sighed Ward. "IloveyouandthatisthelasttimethatIamsayingit!"

Fitz couldn't help but snort and chuckle as he reached out towards his best friend who he viewed as his adoptive big brother, as he then pulled him into his arms for a hug. "I love you too, big bro. Now that wasn't so difficult was it?"

"Are we baking this damn cake or not?" asked Ward, as he hugged his best friend and adoptive little brother back, before pulling away.

"Once I figure out how exactly then yes" answered Fitz, as he walked back over towards the cook book and continued to read.

"Why would you suggest baking a chocolate cake if you never have before, Fitz?!" exclaimed Ward, rolling his eyes. "You should have asked Skye or Simmons to help you as they probably know how to bake a cake better. Or ask May because surprisingly to all of us she actually enjoys baking."

"The last time Skye attempted to bake anything she nearly blew up the kitchen! Simmons wouldn't get past mixing up the chocolate before giving up and sticking a spoon in the bowl to eat it all. As for May I get the feeling she'd be a bit of a control freak and order me around so no to her help too. It's just me and you buddy!" smiled Fitz.

"Mhm. Because we're going to do such a brilliant job at baking a cake!" scoffed Ward.

"Quit grumbling and just start helping me already!" sighed Fitz.

"I would if I knew what to do!" exclaimed Ward. "I have never baked a cake in my life."

"That's why we have a cook book" said Fitz, as he trailed his fingers across the words on the page he was reading. "Okay...so we need to pre-heat the oven to 180. You can do that while I set about mixing some of the ingredients together in the bowl."

Ward nodded in response as he walked over to the oven to do as Fitz had instructed. As Ward got the oven ready Fitz took a hold of the biggest bowl he could find where he placed all of the ingredients as instructed by the cook book into it, soon mixing them all together with a giant wooden spoon.

"Now what do you want me to do?" asked Ward, as he came to stand by Fitz.

"You can handle the butter next. You need to beat it until it's very soft then add the caster sugar continuing to beat it until the mixture is pale and fluffy. I'll tackle beating the eggs next so I can fold them into the soon to be melted chocolate" answered Fitz.

Ward furrowed his brows at Fitz. "You want me to make the butter fluffy? Fluffy?! Really?! Oh sure just give me a girly sounding job why don't you!"

"Just do as you're told, Ward!" scolded Fitz, waving the spoon now dripping with chocolate in Ward's face.

Ward caught Fitz's moving hand in his own as he then promptly leaned down with a smirk upon his face and licked the chocolate off of the wooden spoon. "Now you need a new spoon!"

"Oh very mature, Ward!" laughed Fitz. "Very mature indeed!"

"It was an opportunity that I just couldn't resist!" chuckled Ward, as he walked over towards the fridge and took out the butter.

* * *

They both soon settled into a witty banter back and forth with each other, talking and laughing about anything and everything, as they continued to happily bake the team a chocolate cake together. They both had to admit to themselves that if anything it was a refreshing and relaxing change simply taking a few moments out of the madness and chaos that was going on all around them due to S.H.I.E.L.D. falling and HYDRA coming out of the darkness. The whole team along with Agent Koenig and a handful of other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that they knew they could trust had all been doing everything that they could to bring HYDRA down and get S.H.I.E.L.D. back to what it once was. But it was going to take time and none of them knew just how much. Everyone was naturally on edge and at times stressed to breaking point. And that's why Fitz had pulled Ward aside that day and told him of his plan to bake the rest of the team a chocolate cake to lift their spirits because stressful times always called for chocolate. While the others were all distracted back on the Providence base with Agent Koenig the two of them had quietly sneaked away and back onto the Bus, which was hidden away nearby the base for them all to return too whenever they wanted, as well as at night to sleep.

"So I was thinking since neither of us has ever baked a cake before that we've also never experienced the best thing about baking a cake together!" said Fitz, as he glanced over at Ward with a mischievous smirk across his face.

"What would that be exactly?" asked Ward, as he noted the mischievous look on Fitz's face. "Why do I get the feeling you're up to something mischievous?"

"Oh I don't know, Ward..." grinned Fitz, trailing off, as he then quickly grabbed some flour from the bag next to him and threw it right at Ward, which hit him in the face. "...maybe because I am!"

"Oh no you did NOT just throw flour at me!" growled Ward, as he wiped the flour off of his face with his hands.

"Oh but I did!" laughed Fitz, as he grabbed a big handful and threw it at Ward yet again, which this time landed right on his chest. His all black t-shirt now had a great big, white flour stain in the middle.

"LEOPOLD FITZ! I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" bellowed Ward, as he lunged for him.

"You'll have to catch me first, Grant Douglas Ward!" smirked Fitz, as he grabbed the bag of flour and darted away from Ward as fast as he could.

"You just started a war that you are so gonna lose!" chuckled Ward, as he grabbed another bag of flour from a nearby cupboard and chased after him.

"We'll see about that!" laughed Fitz, as he ran through the corridors of the plane throwing handfuls of flour after Ward as he did so, with Ward doing the same towards him.

* * *

Soon enough the two of them had ran practically around the whole plane leaving mess upon mess of flour behind in their wake, which now littered the floors, walls, the doors to the bunks and the holotable. They now found themselves standing facing each other in the middle of the lounge with only one of the sofas separating them.

"I've got enough flour left for you to eat, Ward" grinned Fitz. "And I'm going to make sure that you do."

"Same applies to you, Fitz" smirked Ward. "Good luck. Because you're gonna need it. You won't get anywhere near my face with that flour."

"Guess we'll see, won't we?" smiled Fitz, as he faced him, his hand full of all the flour he had left.

"Bring it on, bro" winked Ward, as he too faced him with his own hand full of all the flour that he had left.

Before either of them had time to blink they had both lunged at each other in a blur of movement, as they both tried their best to catch the other off guard with a hand full of flour to the face. But what it instead led to was the two of them tripping and tumbling down onto the sofa together, as the flour they had both held in their hands ended up being smeared into their hair if anything, while also ending up on the sofa and floor around them.

"Guess what, Fitz?" grinned Ward, as he pinned him underneath him and held his hands above his head so he couldn't move.

"Gah! You're strong! And what?!" exclaimed Fitz, as he tried his best to break free from Ward's tight grip on him.

"I lied to you. I had enough flour left for two more handfuls!" snickered Ward, as he moved like lighting to his flour bag on the floor, picked it up and then proceeded to dunk what was left inside right over Fitz's whole face.

"Mmmpppphhhfffff!" spluttered Fitz, as he found himself with a mouth and face full of flour.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" yelled Coulson, as he stepped into the lounge out of nowhere with Skye hot on his heels, startling them both into freezing.

"Ummm..." said Ward, biting his bottom lip, as he stared at the somewhat angry face of his boss and the giggling one of his girlfriend.

"It's not what it looks like..." mumbled Fitz, as he wondered how much trouble they were in.

"It looks like the two of you are engaged in a flour fight!" exclaimed Coulson incredulously. "I hope your both going to clear up the mess you made all throughout my Bus!"

"Of course, Sir" chorused Ward and Fitz in unison.

"I'm SO calling the two of you the flour fight brothers from now on!" giggled Skye.

"I quite like that combined nickname!" grinned Fitz.

Ward just groaned internally as he jumped to his feet, dusting flour out of his hair as he did so.

"What even prompted you both to engage in a flour fight in the first place?" asked Coulson curiously.

"We were baking a chocolate cake for the team to enjoy" replied Fitz, as he jumped to his feet and shook his head akin to what a dog would when wet, the flour that covered his face and hair flying everywhere.

"Do you mind?" glared Ward, as he wiped the flour from his shoulder courtesy of Fitz shaking his head.

"Not really no!" said Fitz, as he rubbed the flour from his eyes.

"Out of everyone on this team the two of you are the last two I would ever have expected to bake us all a chocolate cake" sighed Coulson, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It better be worth all the flour everywhere."

"It'll be delicious, Sir!" smiled Fitz. "Just you wait. We'll bring it to the Providence base for everyone to enjoy when it's finished cooking."

"In the meantime clean up the mess the two of you made!" said Coulson sternly, glaring at them both, as he then turned and walked away with another sigh and a shake of his head. _I can't believe I just witnessed a flour fight between Ward and Fitz of all people! I swear the more time those two spend bonding the more Fitz manages to bring out the inner child within Ward! God help us all!_

"Boy do I wish that I'd managed to capture the two of you on my phone!" pouted Skye. "Can you guys do it all over again so that I can film it and upload it to YouTube afterwards?!"

"Not a chance!" smirked Ward.

"You snooze you lose!" grinned Fitz.

"Ugh! You guys suck!" scowled Skye.

"Come on, Ward" said Fitz, smacking him on his back as he set off walking out of the lounge. "I'll clean up the flour out in the corridor while you do the lounge. I'll meet you halfway before we then check in with our cake."

"Alright! Sounds like a plan!" Ward yelled after him so he could hear him.

"Do you have any extra chocolate left over in a bowl by any chance?" asked Skye with a twinkle in her eye.

"I think we do" replied Ward, seeing the twinkle in her eye. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking that you could covertly make it disappear from Fitz's line of vision when done baking and then hide it in your bunk afterwards..." smiled Skye, trailing off.

"Why would I want to do that?" asked Ward with a smile.

Skye flashed him a seductive smile as she slowly stepped towards him, trailing a finger down his chest. "I'm sure we could find a use for it that involves two naked bodies and lots of licking."

"You're on!" grinned Ward, as he leaned down towards his devious girlfriend and claimed her lips to his own passionately.

"Hurry up and finish baking so me, you and the chocolate can have a date back in your bunk!" said Skye when they pulled apart, as she then kissed him one last time before sashaying away from him with a wink.

Ward didn't need telling twice. He quickly cleaned up the flour in the lounge before returning to the kitchenette to help Fitz finish baking their cake, where he discreetly and covertly managed to sneak the bowl of left over chocolate back to his bunk safely without Fitz noticing it had even gone.

* * *

The day ended with the rest of their team praising them both for a job well done on baking their very first chocolate cake together, that wasn't just edible, but actually tasted quite good too.

All Ward and Fitz could do was beam proudly like a bunch of fools.

When everyone tucked in for seconds Ward and Skye secretly sneaked away back to Ward's bunk where that bowl of chocolate awaited them...


End file.
